noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Roctis Kravei
Roctis Kravei (Kor. 록티스 크라베이) was a Noble and the Clan Leader of the Lukedonia's Kravei Clan. He was one of the six Noble Clan Leaders who declined to enter the Eternal Sleep with the previous Lord, and then betrayed the current Lord about 500 years before the start of the series. He was the 4th Elder of the Union and was also the Noble contractor of the 12th Elder. He has a daughter named Ignes. In Chapter 310, he is executed by Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. Appearance Roctis Kravei is a relatively tall Noble with long, black, wavy hair that extends past his shoulders and the characteristic crimson eyes and fair skin of a Noble. As a Clan leader, he used to be dressed in black attires like the other clan leaders. As a Union Elder, he wears a white robe over a pair of white trousers. Personality In Frankenstein's flashback, Roctis appeared to show reverence to Rai and cared for his well-being. However, he was a traitor and along with other traitor clan leaders, he betrayed both Rai and the previous Lord. In the past, when he met Frankenstein, he was shown to be very direct in warning Frankenstein should he do anything to betray Rai's good trust. Though despite this, he expresses laughter and refers to him as an interesting person when he remarked that Roctis came to threaten him. However this pales in comparison to his love for his own daughter. To the point he is willing to betray the Lord as well as Rai in order to protect her. As the 4th Elder of The Union, Roctis has been extremely calm in all situations he's shown while contemplating the events that have transpired with the 12th, 11th and 10th Elders. He was also fine with entering into a contract with the 12th Elder. Background Roctis Kravei was the leader of Kravei clan and one of the traitor nobles who had betrayed the previous Lord and Rai. During the reign of the previous Lord, he along with Zarga and Urokai used to visit Rai more often than other nobles. He was also involved in the conspiracy against Rai that had forced him to withdraw to hibernate in hiding. According to Frankenstein, Roctis was after Rai's life. It is revealed in Chapter 308 that Roctis decided to join the conspiracy to protect his daughter, Ignes from being punished for committing atrocity of killing humans. Rai had assumed it could be the only reason for his betrayal. Within Union, he is very close to the 9th Elder and seems suspicious of Dr. Crombel's actions. Plot Overview Cerberus Arc Roctis first appears after the death of the 12th Elder. He is seen walking with the 9th Elder, when he senses that the 12th Elder has been killed (Due to having previously formed a contract with him). He brings this to the notice of his companion, who is surprised and wonders about the identity of the one who was strong enough to kill the 12th Elder, despite his considerable power. Roctis states that he only felt the Elder's death and nothing else, looking on silently as the 9th Elder states that this death was going to cause a big commotion. Later on, he is present at a televised meeting with the other Elders. As the contractor of the 12th, he is asked if he has any information that might be helpful to which he replies that he doesn't. This is due to the fact that he didn't monitor the 12th's movements because of his status as a fellow Elder, as Elders are not allowed to interfere with one another. He then silently watches the proceedings of the meeting. Flashback Arc During a flashback a small portion of the past life of Roctis Kravei in Lukedonia is shown. Once he meets Gejutel K. Landegre and Ragar Kertia when he's on his way to answer the previous Lord's summon. Roctis is surprised and speechless when Ragar asks him about his visit to Raizel and the topic of discussion they have during their meeting. Soon afterwards, both clan leaders take their leave, and Roctis still tries to recall the subject of their talks. Roctis Kravei is one of the many who sense Dark Spear's presence when Frankenstein summon it. Declaration of War Arc In the present world, the 9th Elder informs Roctis about the involvement of a noble in 12th Elder's death. Roctis deduces a clan leader was involved, and that Lukedonia would have realized that 12th Elder was in a contract with him. 9th Elder asks him if Lukedonia will take any involvement after learning of Roctis' presence in Union in which he expresses his uncertainty. He leaves the investigation of 12th Elder's death to 9th Elder. After the Elders meeting, it is decided to launch a full scale war on Lukedonia. The 9th asks Roctis if he will be alright due to the decision of war. Roctis answers that a war with Lukedonia was unavoidable from the start, and it simply means that the time has come. The 9th Elder asks him the identity of other person involved in the death of 10th & 11th Elders besides Loyard Clan Leader. Roctis again states his uncertainty, but the identity doesn't matter as whoever it was, they wouldn't stand a chance against three Elders. When 5th, 7th and 8th Elders are busy creating havoc in the city in order to call out nobles, Roctis and 9th Elder discuss about the upcoming war. They say that after the conflict with Lukedonia ends, humans will come under the complete control of Union. Also, the results of fight in South Korea is already decided as one of the three elders is a former clan leader (Zarga Siriana) like Roctis and one of them is a werewolf (5th Elder); and the current clan leaders lack the strength to face them. However, in the aftermath of the battle, the 5th Elder reports that the 6th and 7th Elders were killed by the Noblesse. Roctis is alarmed upon hearing this news, and like the other Elders, agrees to halt Union activities temporarily. Ignes Kravei Arc Upon hearing on his daughter's departure to South Korea, Roctis becomes worried, knowing her violent tendencies. To his consternation, he is alerted that she had also taken all of the Anti-Clan Leader Weapons as well. Later, when Rai confronts Ignes about her kidnapping Regis, Rael, and Seira and blinds her, Roctis intervenes. He is shocked to find himself face to face with Rai, who was supposedly dead. He tentatively asks Rai if he has nothing to say to him. Rai remarks that Urokai said the same thing and that he respects his wishes. Roctis proceeds to explain that his reason for betrayal was ultimately to protect Ignes from punishment for her murderous and taboo acts. He is also angry for Rai's traditional Noble idealism- that Nobles must protect humans. Roctis claims that humans murder each other constantly, so why do Ignes's violent crimes mean anything. Rai retorts that as beings of higher power, they have an obligation to protect humans. Furious and frustrated, Roctis tells Ignes to rely on her other senses to escape, and proceeds to attack Rai with a beam of aura energy, but to no avail. Roctis then summons his Soul Weapon and undergoes his transformation. He destroys the research building and fights an aerial battle with Rai, noting that the Noblesse has gotten weaker whereas he has only gotten stronger. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess As a former Noble Clan Leader, Roctis is a naturally powerful individual, possessing enhanced strength, speed, and likely telepathy. These abilities have been augmented through his physical modification. As the 4th Elder, Roctis commands respect from all members of the Union, and has great authority over the organization's activities. *'Enhanced Strength: '''As a Noble Clan Leader, especially a modified one, Roctis possesses immense strength, enough to destroy the research building (albeit with the power of his Soul Weapon). After his transformation his strength is increased dramatically. When he enrages, his strength increases rapidly. *'Enhanced Speed:' Roctis has demonstrated his blinding speed and reflexes quick enough to battle Rai, who can move at hypersonic speeds or beyond. Spiritual Prowess As a former Noble Clan Leader and a Union Elder, Roctis has the power to channel and manipulate the spiritual energy that is known as aura. In his base state, Roctis's spiritual energy is white, however after his transformation, it takes the appearance of green electricity radiating off of his body. He can increase the destructive capacity of his soul weapon by infusing his aura into it, converting spiritual energy to physical force. Soul Weapon As the former leader of the Kravei Clan, Roctis retains possession of the clan's soul weapon - a long whip with a golden handle with the whip itself being made of black aura energy. With this weapon, Roctis is able to destroy the 9th Elder and Ignes's research facility with a single strike. He can also imbue it with his aura, increasing its destructive capabilities to the point where it can destroy massive amounts of forest and cause an upheaval of land. *'Cetus:''' Using his soul weapon, he can also summon an enormous shark-like creature of red aura energy which seems to be the symbol of the Kravei Clan (presumably based of the Greek Cetus or the Biblical Leviathan, both sea monsters with shark-like qualities.) Transformation An exception amongst noble clan leaders, Roctis has forfeited his nobility to physical modification. Like most of the Union Elders, Roctis has the ability to transform his body into a more powerful form. In this form, Roctis's pale skin turns a light brown color, and his veins become white, as well as his entire eyes. His muscle mass greatly increases, and his hair turns a grayish brown color. In this state, the aura he releases is different from other noble clan leaders (observed by the 5th Elder in Chapter 310). Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Roctis Kravei Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Union Category:The Elders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitor Nobles Category:Modified Noble Category:Male